The Blind Fighter
by The Blind Ficus
Summary: Naruto always wanted to see the world, unfortunately having a massive manifestation of chakra shoved inside of him doesn't help his well being.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Naruto and if I did Itachi, and Mikoto wouldn't have died

"Naruto" -normal speech

'Stupid idiots' - normal thoughts

 **"Oi gaki listen to me" -Powerful being speech**

 **'stupid ningen'-Powerful being Thoughts**

*thunder* -action

 _Kage bunshin no jutsu -Techniques_

 _"Yo baka" Animals translation/speech_

*story start*

"HOKAGE-SAMA! The Kyuubi is destroying the southern side of the village!" a ninja in a green vest told a man wearing a white jacket and spiky blond hair.

"Alright. Have B squad evacuate the civilians out of the area, while A squad clears our ninja out of its path and try to hold it still. I will have to seal away the beast." Minato Namikaze, the fourth Hokage told him as he flashed away to the safe house where Kushina Uzumaki was recovering.

*Safe house*

"Kushina, I need him to seal the Kyuubi into him." Minato tried to tell the new mother who was clutching a small child in her arms.

"NO WAY! I will not allow you to seal the fox into Naruto." Kushina yelled at him as she held her child tightly in her arms.

"I sorry then." Minato told her

"For wha-" Kushina was cut off by Minato slamming a seal on her chest, causing her to pass out.

"I'll have to hurry." Minato announced as the baby looked over at his mother, while the Hokage teleported to the battle field.

*Kyuubi Ground Zero*

"Alright, I want you to told it still. I'm going to vanquish the beast." The Yondaime Hokage announced as hundreds of ninjas began to fire waves of Earth, fire,water, wind and lightning attacks at the beast.

"FOR KONOHA!" Various ninja yelled as the fox batted away their attacks, and crushed their minuscule forms in comparison to its own.

 **"BEGONE YOU PESTS. YOU CANNOT DEFEAT AN ACT OF NATURE!" Kyuubi cried out as numerous ninja died simply from the shockwave.**

"I don't have enough time to prepare the proper sealing. _Hakke No Shiki Fūin(Eight trigram sealing)._ " Minato yelled out as a stone altar surrounded in candles.

YOU'RE GOING DOWN KYUUBI! _Shiki Fujin(Reaper Death seal)._ " Minato yelled out as Reaper appeared behind him

 **"NO!I am the strongest Bijuu. YOU WILL NOT TAKE ME DOWN EASILY!" The Nine tails yelled as the monster sent out waves of corrosive chakra out of its body, withering away countless plants and ninja around him.**

"Your done! _FŪIN(SEAL)_!" Minato yelled as Deaths hand shot through his abdomen and raced towards the beast.  
 **"NO! I WILL NOT BE TRAPPED AGAIN!" Kyuubi yelled out as he dragged towards the child.**

"Its over Kyuubi." Minato told the Bijuu as the was dragged into the child's navel.

 **"NOOOOOOOOOO!" The colossal fox screamed as its entire form was absorbed into the seal that burned its way on his stomach.**

"Its ... over." Minato finished as Death consumed his soul, and vanished.

"Quickly, get to Minato. He's defeated the Fox, but his chakra disappeared." Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Sandaime Hokage told the remaining ninja attended to the fallen ninja and the ANBU followed the former leader towards the sight of the fox's disappearance.

"Sir, I have found two people. Minato Namikaze, status deceased. As well as an infant, status alive." An ANBU with a deer design on their mask

"Alright, bring the infant to my office. With Minato gone, I'll have to retake the mantle." Hiruzen stated as an ANBU picked up the child.

"Excuse me Hokage-sama. Are any Hyuuga with red hair?" an ANBU with a boar design asked the newly re-enstated leader.

"No, Hiashi or Hizashi would have informed me. Why do you ask?" Hiruzen asked the ANBU looked at the child.

"Hokage-sama... this child is blind." The ANBU told him as they headed for the tower to deal with the side effects of the demon foxes assault.

*Konoha Park 8 years after the attack*

"K-Kō-san, w-w-what a-are we d-doing?" a young girl asked as she saw next to no-one was there.

"Hinata-sama, the Elder council has told me that you need to be stronger. You will be on your own for one hour. If you hurt yourself, you will have to deal with it yourself. Goodbye." Kō told her as she teleported away.

"Kō? Hello? Is a-anyone h-h-here?" Hinata asked as she looked around the park.  
"Hey, who's there?" a voice asked Hinata as a spiky red haired kid wearing a dark red jacket popped out from under a tree.

"M-m-my name is H-h-hinata Hyuuga. W-w-who are y-you?" Hinata asked him as he shrugged his shoulders.

"No clue. I was never told it, I've always been 'little demon this' or 'hey idiot that'." he told her as Hinata looked sad.

"W-whys that?" Hinata asked him with genuine concern in her voice.

"No idea. I think it has something to do with my eyes." he stated as his milky eyes.

"A-are y-you a Hyuuga?"Hinata asked him as her pale eyes scanned his face, noticed six thin marks on his cheeks.

"I don't think so. I don't know my name, but my eyes aren't like the Hyuugas." the nameless kid told her

"W-what do y-y-you mean?" Hinata asked him as his eyes stared at her.

"I've been blind for years. I can only remember seeing a lady with vibrant fiery hair, and cool eyes. I don't know who she is, but I see her face looking at me." he smiled as he recalled his memory.

"T-t-that sounds w-wonderful. H-how about y-y-you choose a n-name y-yorself. " Hinata offered him as he smiled.

"Sure. I like to mess with stuff, so how about Konton(Chaos)?" 'Konton' stated as she shook her head.

"How about Naruto?" Hinata told him as he nodded his head.

"Sure. Naruto sounds cool. A cool name from a cool friend." He told her as he noticed a sound.

"W-whats that sound?" Hinata asked as saw a massive rock descending on them.

"Look out!" Naruto yelled as she pushed her out of the way.  
"N-n-naruto! Are you..." Hinata asked as she saw the massive rock covered in explosive notes crushing his lower half.

"H-hey Hinata. Looks like I'm _half_ the man I was." Naruto joked as he coughed up some blood.

Oh my... Naruto, how did you know that was coming?" Hinata asked him as the explosive notes fuse was half burnt.

"I-I don't know. I could _'see'_ it. I can't explain it." Naruto tried to explain as more blood seeped out from under the rock.

"D-don't worry Naruto. I'll get help." Hinata told him as she quickly ran for someone nearby.

"Looks like I'm done. At least I have a name now." Naruto smiled as the fuse completely burnt away and the rock, as well as everything around it exploded violently.  
"NARUTO!" Hinata yelled as Naruto exploded and chunks of rock and blood fell around her, with several drops falling on her face.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH~" Hinata screamed as her chakra exploded around her and she fell unconscious.

*Unknown*

"Where am I?" Naruto asked as he looked around the abyss.

"Wait ... I CAN SEE?!" Naruto yelled/asked as everything was varying shades of black or white.

 **"Can you keep it down child." A massive figure told him with nine colossal tails swinging lazily behind it.**

"Who are you, and where are we?" Naruto asked the fox as he looked around the void.

 **"We are currently in Limbo, thanks to what happened." the Nine tailed figure told him.**

"What happened? Why was there a rock flying through the air, and why could I see it?" Naruto asked as the figure nodded its head.

 **"That rock was a long ranged** **assault from Iwa. It was a Kinjutsu that sends a rock a long distance. They added delayed Explosive notes to it. Why you could see it... I think the two ladies behind you can better explain it." The massive figure told him as he turned around and saw two females.**

Both of them had black hair and wore robes, but they were different heights. The one on the left had a regal aura and looked like she was carved from ivory with her hair tied up into a ponytail. The one on the right was the opposite. She looked regal with her hair tied up in a bun, a black stone bracelet and a gemstone necklace. She gave off a feeling that she didn't care yet at the same time, that she held a small interest.

 **"Greetings Naruto Uzumaki." The one on the left told him as the one on the right smirked.**

"How do you know who I am, and who is that figure behind me?" Naruto asked her as he gestured toward the Nine tailed titan.

 **"That is the Nine tailed fox, and the reason I know who you are is that I am Kami." Kami told him as his eyes widened.**

"Wait... thats a fox?" Naruto asked her as he pointed towards the Nine tails.

 **"That's the question you asked?! Not the fact that you are in the** **presence of a literal god!" Kyuubi yelled at him.**

 **"Its alright Kumiko, your kit is still pretty young." Kami told her as Naruto looked at the 'fox'.**

"Your names Kumiko?" Naruto asked her as the 'fox' started to shrink, and took on a humanoid shape.

"Yes, my names Kumiko." the fox lady told him as the smaller figure next to Kami decided to finally speak up.

 **"Yes, and she is one of your parents." she told him as he stared at a person responsible for his birth.**

*End*


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Naruto and if I did Itachi, and Mikoto wouldn't have died

"Naruto" -normal speech

'Stupid idiots' - normal thoughts

 **"Oi gaki listen to me" -Powerful being speech**

 **'stupid ningen'-Powerful being Thoughts**

*thunder* -action

 _Kage bunshin no jutsu -Techniques_

 _"Yo baka" Animals translation/speech_

*story start*

"Y-you're my mom?" Naruto asked as he looked at the fox lady.

 **"Yes and no." Kumiko told him.**

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked her.

 **"Well I would be considered your mother, I didn't give birth to you. Kushina Uzumaki gave birth to you." Kumiko told him as the other female present spoke up.**

"How is that possible?" Naruto asked as he looked at his parent.

 **"To reproduce, two parents pass on** **their genetics to their offsprings. When I discovered Kushina wish to have a child, I made a deal with her. I made her body suitable to make her child as strong as it could be, and I would the other parent." Kumiko finished as he nodded.**

 **"Hey! Can I tell him now?" The unknown female asked as Kami nodded.**

"Who are you?" Naruto asked her as she grinned.

 **"My names Toph Bei F** ong, and I'm the world best earth bender!" Toph told him as she threw off her formal attire and wore a pale shirt with a darker jacket underneath, and a dual shade headband and bracelets.

"Whats Earth Bending?" Naruto asked her as she face palmed.

"Right. To understand Earth bending, you're going to need a history lesson. Roughly a Galactic year ago (230 000 years) the early form of chakra appeared. Chakra allowed people to 'bend' air, water, earth, or fire. Over time, peoples ability to bend the elements began to wane.

Unknown to everyone, the chakra began to compress into one place. Soon, all the chakra was compressed in one spot. Without their control over elements, people advanced their weapons and destroyed everything they built.

Centuries passed and the compressed chakra point seeped into a nearby plant and started to grow to a colossal size. People began to notice the tree and saw it as a gift from her." Top told him as she gestured towards Kami

"So that explains you're here, and whats bending. But why am I in Limbo with you three?" Naruto asked her.

"I was getting to that! Anyway. The sacred tree matured and produced a fruit. It was rumoured that the fruit contains great power, but the trek to collect it was to dangerous. Yet one priestess decided to make the journey. She voyaged to the top of the tree and collected the sacred fruit.

The tree granted her power, but the darkness that the tree absorbed from the centuries of bloodshed was contained inside of the fruit. She managed to use her powers to end the numerous wars going on and had a family, the darkness took its toll.

Her sons wanted to spread the energy they inherited called chakra. Their corrupted mother wanted the power all for herself, and absorbed the divine tree for a massive boost of power. The sons were forced to fight against her for ten days, and managed to subdue her.

They striped her of chakra and sealed her away inside the moon. They separated her chakra into nine entities, one that is standing behind you. During all of this the Gods watched and were forbidden from interfering. So they waited, and waited." Toph told him as Kami added her part

 **"Eventually you were born, you had the important role to play with the future. I wanted you help you out, but Shinnigami claimed your soul when you died from suicide, murder, or other un-natural deaths. But when you sacrificed your life to save you friend, didn't classify as any of those so I could collect your soul.**

 **The reason Toph is here is because you have discovered her infamous technique. You could see because your body interpreted the vibrations through the the air and** **earth, giving a pseudo vision.**

 **Because you are currently deceased, fate has tried to correct the massive change. Because the rules of the mortal plane do not apply to you, we can directly interact with you. So we Toph will be teaching you how to further utilize the your sensing ability. Kumiko will teach you how to master various jutsu, and how to utilize two of your affinities. While I will be teaching you multi-elemental bending.**

 **Your body has massive affinity to Earth and wind, as well as one for Chaos. Theoretically your body has the ability to utilize numerous elements, but you will have an easier time using sand.**

 **You will be trained until your peers turn 13 and graduate from the academy. Until then, I will add a technique to your memories to increase the rate of your training. This is the** _**Kageb** **unshin** **no jutsu**_ **. You create copies of yourself that pass on their information on to you when they disappear. I've transferred the information into your head, so create three thousand clones.**

 **Have one thousand clones follow either Kumiko, Toph, or myself. Now GO!" Kami yelled as Naruto ran through the needed hand seals and two thousand nine hundred and ninety nine clones emerged from a massive cloud of smoke.**

"Alright, you heard what she said." Naruto told his clones separated into three groups, with Naruto taking the last spot that followed Kami to begin his intense training.

*Toph*

"Alright, you are going to be training under me. I will be your teacher, and I will not coddle you. You will have twenty minutes to find me, and you will not be using your eyes." Toph told them as they tried to locate her while dodging a barrage of stone aimed at them.

"This is going to be painful." one clone muttered as a stone shot through his head, causing him to explode into a cloud of smoke.

"NO talking. Your only making it easier for me." Toph warned them as various stones orbited her as she began to fire them the rocks at the slower/louder clones.

*Kumiko*

 **"Listen up. Inside of this scroll contains collections on twelve topics. Fuinjutsu(sealing), Ninjutsu, Taijutsu(weaponless), Genjutsu(illusion), Kenjutsu(sword), Kayakujutsu(pyrotechnic), Sōjutsu(Spear), Bojutsu(Stick), Shurikenjutsu(throwing), naginatajutsu (Polearm), Intonjutsu(Escaping), and Bōryaku(tactics).**

 **Each one is something a half decent ninja needs to know. I expect you guys to read, memorize and utilize each page of the books in twenty four hours. Now hurry, or I'll have to get some motivation!" Kumiko told them as a clone raised a hand.**

"Kumiko-sensei, we're blind and illiterate." The clone told her as she face palmed.

 **"Right. This is the text** **absorption technique I'm implanting into your heads. Place your palm on the pages and send chakra through it. It will creates a copy of the text in chakra, then absorbs the copy." Kumiko told them as the clones began practicing the techniques on the books.**

*Kami*

 **"Naruto, I want you to focus earth chakra into one hand while you focus wind chakra into your other hand. The split has to be 50/50, to much of one chakra could** **result in something disastrous.**

 **Sand chakra isn't as volatile as explosive chakra, but if you mess up... it can suck all the moisture out of your body. With most things about chakra is about precision, so you need to be accurate. One small error and it will blow up in your face." Kami told the clones as they began to practice sand release, while numerous clones exploded from messing up slightly.**

 **"COME ON NARUTO. You need to do better. If you were doing this bad fighting against an actual ninja? You need to be faster, quicker, more efficient." Kami demanded as she launched a concentrated blast of chaos into the ground to make sure that they stay aware.**

"Hai Kami-sensei!" Was the collective response from the clones as they increased their efforts.

 **"Kami, Toph, can you two come over here and talk for a bit?" Kumiko asked them as they met the kitsune bijuu.**

"What is it Kumiko?" Toph asked the fox lady as Kami shared a similar thought.

 **"I've been sensing something building up, like another bijuu is forming. Yet this one feels... worse. Even more terrible then Hagoromo's stories about the Juubi." Kumiko told them as Kami gained a serious look.**

 **"I was worried about this." Kami muttered.**

"Can someone tell me what's going on?!" Toph asked the two while a small explosion went off from several clones.

 **"Each god exist because of a strong belief in them. When the Elemental Nations were young, the gods existed on the planet. Countless humans worshiped them and prayed to them, which made them stronger.**

 **While the Jūbi was an act of destruction, it paled compared to whats** **coming. The more tails a creature has, the stronger it is. The Ichibi is the weakest, and The Jūbi being one of the strongest.**

 **The Jūbi can terraform the landscape, which took Hagoromo and Hamura to take it down. The Hyakubi (Hundred tail) makes the Jūbi look like a ant in comparison." Kami warned them as Kumiko gained a serious look.**

 **"We're going to increase his training. If he's going to protect the planet, he will need to be much stronger." Kumiko stated as they returned to their groups of clones.**

*End*


End file.
